Fourth True World
The Fourth True World (第四真界 Dì sì zhēn jiè), also known as True Spirit Hell World (灵狱真界 Líng yù zhēn jiè), is one of four Great True Worlds in the Lower Realm of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. About It's mysterious True World, which outsiders don't know much about. Even its name was only known to a small handful of cultivators in the other three Great True Worlds. The difficulty for entering this place was even greater than entering the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Very few people knew the reason behind it.Ch. 1095 In this True World was Spirit Hell. All the Antecedental Spirits in this era were suppressed and sealed there. It was becasuse of Arid Triad's will.Ch. 1211 Ch. 1249 Without the orders from at least two Sublime Paragons from the other three True Worlds' Sublime Paragons and Kalpa Lords, the Spirit Hell couldn't be opened and prisoners let out.Ch. 1138 The other three True Worlds send out a person to deliver a large amount of materials to the Fourth True World once in a while.Ch. 976 History Book 6 After cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier finally descended to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos, they faced forces from the three Great True Worlds sent to defend the gap.Ch. 1266 After three days, they killed everyone and then second army appeared. It was slaughtered too. Then another three armies came, but Ancient Gods, the Eight Paramount Daos, the huge beasts and ten Murderous Saints from Dark Dawn descended. The Sublime Paragon of the Fourth True World was killed. True Sacred Yin World was sealed and they no longer sent any cultivators outwards.Ch. 1273 The Fourth True World was attacked later, but a stalemate was established. Powerful warriors from that True World managed to beat back the invaders.Ch. 1288 Several years later, the seals on the Antecedental Spirits were released and they waged war on those from Dark Dawn or Saint Defier. It made the four True Worlds fall into chaos.Ch. 1303 When members of Ninth Summit Sect were endangered by roaming Antecedental Spirits, Su Ming's will swept through saving them and punishing or killing attackers.Ch. 1305 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, the spiritual aura was erupting. Powerful cultivators from the previous aeons were causing mayhem. All of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos fell into chaos, each year, many lives fading away. Every galaxy was crumbling, except True Morning Dao World, which was protected by Su Ming. Many people found a refuge there, because old monsters didn't dare to invade it.Ch. 1361 Slaughters stopped 50 years later, after Su Ming killed many cultivators from previous aeons.Ch. 1365 Before there were 5 years left, wings of Harmonious Morus Alba were so close, that cultivators could see the other wing. The booming sounds were resounding, which was known as the legendary funeral bell announcing the arrival of the disaster. It killed many cultivators not in Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1366 Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos crashed with Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1367 All was reduced to nothingness, when Xuan Zang absorbed the butterfly.Ch. 1376 Reference List Category:True Worlds